We'll Live
by wicked-angel-413
Summary: WIP Everyone is human, and Buffy has a foreign exchange student for their senior year. Who could it be? Spuffy ON HIATUS
1. You'll Be Mine

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Buffy fic. Second fic altogether. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!! Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

"Buffy!" Joyce yelled up the stairs for her daughter. "Your father and William will be here soon!"

Up in her room, Buffy sighed. "Coming!" she yelled as she picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" Willow answered the phone.

"Hey, Wills. It's me. I don't know if I'll be able to make it Bronzing tonight."

"What? But you have to! It's the last night of summer!"

"Yeah, but that foreign exchange student is coming, so mom might make me stay in."

"Oh, that's right. He supposed to be super-smart, huh?" Willow asked, getting excited t the prospect.

"Yeah," Buffy laughed at her friend. "But I got to go now. Hopefully I'll be able to see you guys tonight."

"Alright. Bye, Buffy."

"Bye." As Buffy hung up, her mother yelled up the stairs again.

"Buffy! Hurry up, dear! Wear something nice and make sure Dawn does, too."

Buffy crossed the hall and knocked on her sister's door. "Dawn! You heard mom," she said. 

Complaints could be heard from within, but Buffy heard Dawn rummaging through her closet and returned to her own room.

Looking through her closet she pulled out a red, silk dress that went to mid-thigh and clung to her body, showing off every curve. Slipping on a pair of black, strappy heels, she checked on her hair and make-up before heading downstairs. Dawn was sitting on the couch in a black skirt and purple blouse. Buffy sat on the opposite end as her mother gave her a disapproving look she pretended not to see. 

A few moments later, Hank Summers walked through the door with two large suitcases and a boy dressed head to toe in black except a red silk over shirt. He had a black leather duster on and held another large suitcase in one hand and a guitar case in another.

Buffy look up and down, struggling to keep from making a face when she saw the bleached hair. Spike looked her over as well, admiring the amount of her tanned skin he could see.

"You must be William!" Joyce said as she gave him a hug. He stiffened as she hugged him. "Well, why don't you follow me so we can get you settled in?" she led him up the stairs to show him his room. A couple suitcases and another guitar case later, all of Spike's things had been deposited in his room. 

Now Dawn and Buffy sat on opposite ends of the couch while Joyce and Hank saw in separate armchairs as Spike stood in the doorway. The only open seat was between the girls. Spike hesitantly sat between them. There was an awkward silence until Hank stood.

"I have to get to the office…" he said apologetically.

"What? Hank, now? It's 7 o'clock," Joyce protested.

"Yes, but we just got in these figures, and they need to be… I have to… I just need to go deal with them," Hank grabbed his jacket and was gone.

Buffy leaned towards Spike as an even more uncomfortable silence descended on the room. "He does this a lot," she whispered. Spike merely nodded his head.

A few moments later, Buffy started to get antsy. She really wanted to get out of the house and go to the Bronze.

"Mom? Why don't I take Spike and show him around town? Let him get familiar with the place a little?"

Joyce nodded distractedly. "Be home by midnight."

"I'm going, too," Dawn announced.

"No, you go to bed Dawnie," Joyce told her.

"But mom!" Dawn pleaded.

"No 'buts,' Dawn. You stay home."

"Fine." Dawn stomped up the stairs to her room.

"We'll be back then, mom," Buffy said.

Buffy grabbed her jacket and was out the door with Spike not too far behind.

As they began walking, Buffy spoke. "You know I'm not taking you around town, right?"

"Figured that." They continued in silence. After a bit, Spike looked over at her.

"So where are we going then?" he asked.

"The Bronze."

"The Bronze?"

"Yeah. The coolest place in Sunnydale. Not like there's much competition. It's either there or the coffee shop down on Central." Just then, the Bronze came into view.

Spike pulled his wallet out to pay the cover, and he started to wonder if she expected him to pay for her. Buffy looked at the door and sighed.

"C'mon," she grabbed his arm and pulled him around back. 

"What're we doin' here?" he asked. 

"Sneaking in. I don't have any money," Buffy replied as she pulled open the back door. Spike admired the view of her ass as she poked her head in and looked around.

"Coast is clear," she said as she stepped inside.

"And here I was going to pay for you…" Spike said as he brushed past her on his way into the building. Buffy glared at his retreating form.

"Why couldn't we have gotten the nice girl for one-semester? But no, he has to have the 'full American school system experience,' and he had better grades…" she muttered to herself as she walked behind him

"What was that, pet?"

"Oh, nothing."

They stepped into the crowd in the main part of the Bronze, and Buffy began to look for her friends.

"What do your mates look like?" Spike asked.

"Willow has red hair, and Xander has dark hair, and uhh…" she trailed off, standing on her toes as she tried to see.

"Is that them?" Spike pointed over to a table. Buffy hopped around a bit, trying to see. 

"Yeah, that's them! C'mon," she grabbed Spike's wrist and pulled him over with her.

"Hey, guys," Buffy greeted Xander and Willow as she sat. Looking over at Willow she asked, "Where's Oz?"

"They're playing tonight. It's why you had to come!" Buffy smiled as her friend bounced excitedly in her seat.

"So, you must be William," Xander eyed Spike critically. 

"Spike," the peroxide teen stated.

"What?" Xander stared at him.

"Spike, not William."

"Oh, well uh, have a seat then… Spike," Xander motioned to an empty chair. "I'm Xander, and this is Willow," he pointed to himself and Willow.

Spike gave a nod as he sat in the offered chair. Xander was watching him warily, Willow seemed rather fidgety, and Buffy was ignoring him completely as she looked around the club.

"Has anyone seen Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Nope," Willow responded.

"Good riddance," said Xander. Willow smacked him in the arm.

A confused look crossed Spike's features. "Who's Angel?" 

"Believe me, you don't want to know," said Xander. Willow smacked his arm again.

"He's my boyfriend," Buffy said, shooting a glare at Xander.

"You have a boyfriend?" Spike was slightly disappointed. 

"Yeah," she said offhandedly as she turned to Willow. "I wonder where he could be?"

Willow shrugged. Just then, the DJ announced the Dingoes and Buffy, Xander, and Willow— especially Willow— cheered along with most of the club as the band went on to play.

*****

The rest of the night went well. Buffy and Spike left at 11:30 to be home in time. Angel had been a no-show all night.

"So your boy never showed," Spike commented as they walked back.

"Yeah," Buffy's face fell. There was an awkward silence.

As the house pulled into view, Spike spoke up. "So, they go to school with you?"

"What?" Buffy was shaken out of her thoughts. 

"Your mates back there, and your boy. They go to school with you?"

"Oh… yeah. Well, not Angel. He doesn't go to school."

"That so? He a drop-out or summat?"

"No, he graduated."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "So he's in college?"

"no, he's taking a year or two off," Buffy seemed a bit uncomfortable. They had gotten to the house, and she unlocked the door.

Spike snorted as they walked in the house. "Sounds like 'e's a useless bastard to me."

Buffy glared. "Shut up. I'm going to bed," she stomped up the stairs.

Spike just stared after her before following her up.


	2. Betrayal

A/N: Finally made myself get back to work on this one! Hehe. I had meant to work on this sooner, as well as my other stories, but some stuff has been going on and things have been getting hectic. But now I have some time to write, so yay! Well, enough of me babbling, here's the story!

Chapter 2: Betrayal

The next day Spike was at school trying to get his schedule before classes, but the administration didn't seem too willing to comply with his desires.

Spike growled. Every time the secretary would come by he would try to get her attention, and she either didn't notice, or said she was busy at the moment only to disappear again. And it had just happened for the 9th time in half an hour!

Do you have to wait until classes *start* to get any help around here? he grumbled under his breath as he sat down once again. He heard a soft laugh at his remark and looked over to see a raven-haired beauty in a long black dress that had just entered the office. Spike jumped to his feet while her eyes danced with amusement. 

Are you new this year? she asked.

yeah, he said, admiring her beauty. 

I'm Drusilla. I just moved here last year. What did you need? Schedule?

Spike watched as the girl put down the books she was holding and walked behind the counter over to a filing cabinet.

What's your name? she asked as she opened a drawer.

William James, he replied. Within seconds, she handed him a slip of paper.

So, William You're from England? she asked.

'S Spike. And yeah, that I am, pet.

Drusilla smiled. Me too. Why don't I show you to the library so you can get your books? 

That would be lovely of you, Drusilla.

Please, call me Dru.

Alright, Dru it is then, pet. Drusilla giggled and looped her arm through his.

As they walked down the halls to the library, they passed Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Oz. 

Wasn't that Spike? Willow asked.

who was that with him? I didn't recognize her, Buffy wondered.

That's Drusilla, one of Cordelia's cronies. She transferred here near the end of last year, Xander said.

Oz nodded. She was in my English class. Didn't show up too often though. Just then, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school year. 

Well, who cares about Spike and Drusilla. Time for the joy of yet another year of school, she finished sarcastically. The group went their separate ways, Willow and Buffy heading to chemistry together. 

Well, I'm glad Spike's already making friends, Willow said as the two walked.

Buffy snorted. Looked like some kinda ho-bag to me.

Willow looked over at her friend. Why do you think that? She looked nice enough, considering she's friends with Cordelia. **You **don't like Spike, do you? she asked suspiciously. 

What? No! Buffy denied.

Really? Because I mean, he is cute

Buffy said as they got to their class and found seats next to each other. Seconds later, Spike walked in and after looking around the room for a seat, smirked as he slipped into one right behind Buffy. She groaned when she noticed. 

What's wrong, princess? Spike mocked her.

Buffy glared at him. She had no clue why she disliked him so much, and she had no reason to, but for some reason her got to her. Everything he did, every word that came out of his mouth drove her crazy and made her want to wipe the seemingly-constant smug smirk off his face.

Oh, nothing. Just now I have to put up with you all year, she shot at him. Spike clutched his chest over his heart.

Oh, princess! You're words hurt me! he mocked.

Buffy glared at him, and then spun around in her seat. Willow silently watched the exchange. She was about to comment, when the teacher began class.

*****

As the day wore on, Buffy discovered that she also had English and history with Spike, as well as the same lunch. Spike had quickly made friends with most of the people he came across. It was as though he were a disease, infecting everyone who saw him, causing them all to like him, except Buffy. Those he deemed high enough on the social scale for him to care, he would actually talk to and introduce himself. Buffy's friends didn't seem to fit that group from everyone he was talking to. They didn't mind as long as he didn't bother them, guessing he would just be one of those people. They had been proved right when they saw him sitting with Cordelia and her crew, including Drusilla, at lunch, which of course, he didn't eat. 

His new friends gave Xander more than enough reason to dislike Spike, and Buffy hadn't been able to stand him since their first meeting. Willow was a bit reluctant, still willing to give him a fair chance, but even she had to admit that he did act like a jerk during the day.

By that night, he was driving Buffy crazy. Everywhere she turned, there was Spike. Watching TV, talking to her mom, helping with dinner, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom She couldn't get away. Buffy was extremely relieved to be going Bronzing with Willow, Oz, and Xander or she thought she might go crazy. 

As she was about to slip out the door, Spike caught her.

Where are you off to, pet? he asked.

I'm going to the Bronze. Bye.

What, and you didn't want to take your new housemate with you? Spike teased. Joyce overheard them as she stepped out of the kitchen. 

That sounds like a wonderful idea. Buffy, why don't you, dear? she smiled at her daughter.

Buffy stared back in complete and utter horror. 

he mother gave her a look that offered no room for argument.

Buffy sighed in disgust.

As the two walked out of the house, Buffy said, I hope you're happy now.

Oh, don't get your knickers all in a twist, princess. I was going to see Dru anyway.

Buffy said. The two continued on in silence until entering the Bronze where Buffy stormed off.

Spike sighed and looked around for Dru as he saw Buffy reach a table where her friends and a brunette man sat. He growled as he realized the man must be Angel

Spike! There you are! he heard Dru's voice behind him. 

Turning around, he flashed her a smile. 'Lo, luv. Hope you haven't been waiting long, he sauntered over to the the table she, Cordelia, Anya Jenkins, and two other guys sat before taking a seat of his own. 

Not really. We just got here, Dru said. Spike smiled at her.

So, are you good at giving orgasms? Anya asked eagerly.

Spike stared at her. Well, er, that's what the ladies tell me, so-

Oh, good, Anya interrupted him. That is very important in a potential boyfriend, or even just a fate, she told Dru. Dru laughed. 

Spike looked upwards as Anya continued babbling about the joys of sex and its rewarding orgasms, Spike sighed. This was going to be a loooong night

*****

Buffy sat with Willow, Xander, and Angel listening to Angel talk about hi new something. What was he talking about again? Oh yes, his new car. She couldn't be more bored. As he continued talking, she sighed. This was going to be a loooong night. 

Suddenly, Angel asked her a question. Unsure of what the question or its proper answer was, she smiled at him and nodded, hoping it was right. He returned her smile and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Now she had to dance with him. Wonderful. She so didn't want to. She didn't want his large, overwhelming body engulfing hers as she tried to dance. Looking around the club, she noticed Spike staring at her. Spike She would much prefer his lean body to Angel's 

Shocked at herself, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

*****

Spike watched Buffy as she danced with the poof with too much hair gel, but at the same time took care to still seem involved in the conversation taking place at the table he sat at. 

After a few songs of Buffy seductively dancing, and the huge bulking mass doing what Spike guessed passed for dancing in Angel's mind, she returned to the table with her friends as Angel went to get a drink.

I'm going to the bathroom, Dru announced before grabbing her purse and walking off. After a moment, Spike was so bored that he had to get away from the table, so he went to get a drink.

As he walked away, he heard Anya saying, I bet they're going to get orgasms. Shaking his head, he continued to the bar.

After paying for a soda, Spike went up the stairs to look around for a bit. From his position by the railing, he could see most of the club, including Buffy and her friends.

For some reason, Buffy's face was horror-stricken. Then she bolted out of the club. Curious, Spike looked in the area she had been staring at before her exit. Only to see Angel and Dru making out.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Ooo.. cliff hanger. heh. Should have this updated soon. Much sooner than it took for me to get this chapter up! heh.


	3. Blame

A/N: Sorry guys, I think I died there for a bit. This may have been up sooner, but finals were hectic! I'd say I should have more time to write now, but I got a job this summer, so who knows really? Hopefully I will! But anywho, here's chapter three! Heh. What will happen now that Buffy and Spike saw their dates making out? Read on to find out!!

Chapter 3:

"Buffy! Buffy, wait!" Spike yelled as he chased after her. He had followed her from the Bronze as she ran to her house. He hadn't caught up to her until just outside of her house.

"Buffy." He repeated, lightly grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"What?" she spat at him as she spun around to face him.

"Pet…"

"No! Don't talk to me! Don't try to make this better! You can't! This is all your fault!" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"**My** fault?!" Spike yelled indignantly. "how the bleeding hell is this my fault?" he demanded.

"If you hadn't come here, that 'ho wouldn't have been there tonight, and Angel would still be with me!" she turned to leave him.

"Oh, hold on there, pet," Spike pulled her back around. "How is that my fault exactly? If you ask me, it's **your** fault for not being able to keep your boy interested." As soon as the words were out of his mouth and Spike saw the shocked and hurt look that crossed Buffy's face, he regretted them.

"Well, you didn't seem able to keep your 'ho interested either," she said around the lump in her throat.

Spike opened his mouth, and his jaw hung in the air as he struggled to find words to apologize to her. Still crying, Buffy turned and went inside, leaving him alone in the cold.

The next morning at school, Buffy dragged herself to her first hour. She had been trying to avoid Spike all morning, but since they had so many classes together, it would most likely prove to be impossible as the day carried on.

"What happened last night?" Willow asked as her friend sat down in the chair next to her. "You just disappeared."

Buffy was silent for a moment. "I… I saw Angel… Kissing Spike's date."

Willow gasped. "Oh goddess!"

Buffy looked glum, lost in her thoughts.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you talked to him," Willow repeated.

"Who, Spike?" Buffy's eyes flickered over to the bleach blonde who was just entering the classroom.

"No, Angel. But yeah, Spike, too."

"Oh…. Well, no. And yes."

"Huh?" Willow asked in a confused voice.

"No, I didn't talk to Angel, and yes, I talked to Spike. Or… yelled at…"

"Buffy! It's not his fault!"

"Yes it is! If he hadn't come here, he wouldn't have been out with Drusilla, and she wouldn't have been there last night!"

"You know she would have been there anyways," Willow tried to reason with her friend.

"No. And that is the end of this discussion," Buffy turned to face the front of the classroom. Willow sighed as the bell rang, knowing it would do no good to try and continue the conversation now.

That day at lunch, Spike was unsure of what to do. Drusilla had ignored him all day, so he didn't feel like sitting with her, Cordelia, Anya, and their boys. Buffy had also ignored him, avoiding him as much as possible; however, he didn't really know anyone else, and would much rather try Buffy than Dru under the circumstances.

"This seat taken?" he asked Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Xander. Buffy didn't speak, not even acknowledging his presence, but she didn't make him go away either then at least.

"No, go ahead, Spike," Willow said. He smiled in appreciation as he took the seat.

The group was silent for a moment, until Xander broke it. "You know, I really don't think this is food," he poked the blob on his tray. Oz looked over.

"No, it doesn't smell like it."

Xander leaned over and sniffed. "Doesn't smell like anything."

"That's probably good, considering what could be in there," Willow said. Xander just shoved the tray away from him in response.

Silence fell over the table again.

"So, Spike," Xander spoke up. "Cordelia and her cronies sent you packing, huh?"

"Just didn't want to be around them right now," he responded.

"Why? 'Cause Drusilla rejected you?" Xander shot at him. Buffy jumped out of her chair and ran from the cafeteria.

"Xander!" Willow glared at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before Willow went to chase her friend. As she stood however, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

Looking in the direction Buffy had gone, Willow asked, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I think she just needs some time alone," Oz put his arm around his girlfriend.

Willow nodded and the group headed off to their classes.

Buffy sat on a toilet in a bathroom stall trying to make herself stop crying. She knew Xander hadn't meant to hurt her, but bringing up Drusilla turning down Spike had reminded her just why Drusilla hadn't wanted Spike… Because she had been locking lips with Angel… This thought sent on a new bout of tears from Buffy.

Just as she had finally managed to get herself under control and was about to leave the stall to face the horror that would now be her face, she heard the door open. Two pairs of feet could be heard coming in.

"Yeah, did you see when she ran from the cafeteria today? That was just great. I'll bet it was because she saw Angel come into the cafeteria with you and couldn't take it anymore," Cordelia said.

Angel had been there? Buffy hadn't even noticed. And honestly she was glad she hadn't. Silent tears poured down her face.

"Oh, yes. And Spike didn't sit with us today. I couldn't imagine why," Drusilla laughed.

"Oh yeah. Very nice, Dru. Two losers, one kiss." The two girls laughed as they left the bathroom.

After a few moments, Buffy unlocked the stall and stepped out. She turned on the faucet in one of the sinks and washed off as much of her now ruined make-up as she could before leaving the bathroom. She looked down both ends of the hallway and upon seeing it empty, turned to the end that led to the double doors leaving the school. When she got out of the building, she turned her steps to home where she crawled into her bed and cried her heart out.

Spike entered the house using the key Joyce had given him that morning. He hadn't seen Buffy in any of their classes after lunch, so he guessed she had ditched and gone home. Walking up the stairs and peeking in her room, she saw her lying in a ball on her bed, clinging her stuffed pig to her chest. Gently, he pulled the door shut once again and went to his own room.

The day had been hard. He doubted Buffy had noticed, but he saw Dru and Angel enter the cafeteria together. They had been pawing at each other all lunch. It made him sick. Then as he was leaving the campus after school he saw Angel pick up Dru. Probably going to screw each other. Spike shook his head and lay on his bed after taking his boots off, figuring he'd take his own nap as well to try and escape the thoughts running through his mind.

Later that night, Spike woke to the soft sound of music coming from Buffy's room. Groggily, he pulled himself out of bed and opened his door before walking across the hall to Buffy's room.

Just as he was about to knock on the closed door, the music stopped and Buffy opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked him snidely.

"Just wanted to see how you were," he said.

I'm fine," she remarked flippantly as she stepped around him and walked down the stairs. Spike followed her down.

"Sure you are, pet."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Because I don't want to!" Buffy opened the kitchen door and stalked out onto the porch. She sat down on the steps; Spike sat himself next to her. Buffy crossed her arms across her chest and refused to look at him. He continued to sit next to her. Buffy sighed.

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Don't plan on it, no."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do you blame me?" Spike spoke up.

"Because it's your fault. I told you that last night when- you asked me th-" Spike cut her off.

"It wasn't my fault. What you said last night was a load of crap, and you know it."

"Well, what other reason do I really have?" she asked him quietly.

"Ever stop to think that maybe he's just an inconsiderate asshole? One who doesn't deserve you?" Spike looked at her. Buffy turned to look at him as well.

"What?" Big eyes stared up at him.

"Luv, he's nothing. If he didn't see what he had and was willing to give it up, then he's blind. A blind fool and nothing more."

"Yeah, right," Buffy turned away.

"You don't believe me? Buffy, there are guys who would die to be with you."

"Are you one of them?"

"What?" Spike asked, taken by surprise.

"I asked, are you one of them?" she repeated, turning to look at him again.

"Well, er, you're a very pretty girl, pet.," Spike tried to edge around the question without hurting her feelings of revealing his own.

"So you don't like me," her face fell. "You think I'm ugly and undesirable too. Just like Angel does."

"Hey now, pet," Spike pulled her to him. "I didn't say that. And you are in no way ugly or undesirable."

"So why didn't you say yes?"

Spike was silent. Why didn't he? But instead, he said, "Buffy, you're hurt. You just lost your boyfriend last night. You aren't thinking straight."

"Don't tell me what I'm thinking!" she shouted indignantly, pulling away from him.

"Pet, I'm sorry. Come on now…" he pleaded with her, trying to draw her back into his arms.

Buffy turned to look at him again, tears streaming down her face.

"Why didn't he want me, Spike? Why her instead?" she asked him in a small childlike voice.

"I don't know, pet. I wish I did, but I just don't know."

He held her as she cried, rocking her until her tears slow and her breathing became steady, signaling to him that she had fallen asleep. Carefully picking her up in his arms, he hugged her to his chest as he stood and went back inside. Slowly, he carried her up the stairs and took her to her room, laying her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"G'night, princess," he whispered before shutting off the light and leaving the room.

A/N: Awwww…. You know, I don't know where that last bit of cuteness came from. But then, I had to do everything I could to not have them just make-out right there on the back porch! I don't want that yet. But man, they do! Teehee. Maybe next chapter? I guess you'll just have to wait and see…


	4. Detention?

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys. This story seems to come to me slowly. Only when I'm ranting to friends in the middle of the night because it's been a month, and I have no ideas and want to write before going to sleep. Then suddenly it hits me on what to do, completely out of no where! Hehe. But instead of my ramblings, how would you ilke the new chappie? You would? Ok then, here it is!

**Chapter 4: Detention?**

It had been two weeks since the Drusilla/Angel fiasco, and Spike had become a part of the Scoobies. Buffy had never mentioned their night on the back porch so he didn't either. However, she also avoided him whenever she could and said as little to him as possible when she couldn't. She had gotten used to Angel coming to lunch and he and Dru being all over each other sometimes; it had probably happened four or five times now since that first day she hadn't noticed. Now she and her friends were sitting in the cafeteria when she noticed Cordelia, Anya, and Drusilla coming towards their table. At the moment, Oz was away getting a drink for Willow, so that left the other four to face the three monsters.

"Hi, losers," Cordelia greeted. Xander sneered at her.

"What do you want, Cordelia?" Buffy asked her.

"Me? Oh, I don't want anything from you freaks, but Dru? She wants Spike," Cordelia gave Buffy a smug smile. Buffy glared at her, but it quickly turned to Dru.

"My Spike…" Drusilla looked at him. "I was wrong… Come back to me," she said.

Spike just stared at her, his face unreadable. "The great poof leave you or something Dru?" he asked, his voice as neutral as his face.

"Oh, my Angel…" Drusilla got a dreamy look in his eyes. "No. I just want my puppy back as well," she said. Buffy was seething. Spike looked at Dru in shock, as did Xander and Willow. Xander may not like Spike-- especially since Spike seemed to like Buffy which meant he was competition for Xander-- but Xander still knew that what Drusilla said was harsh. Just then, Angel came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Talking about me?" he purred. Dru giggled and turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Just talking to the puppy," she said.

"'Ey!" Spike shouted. I'm not your bloody dog, you bint!"

Angel turned to glare at Spike.

"What did you just call my girl?" he asked.

"Oh, sod off!" Spike stood up abruptly, sending his chair flying to the ground. He walked over to Angel, getting right in front of him. Angel was taller, but it didn't seem to faze Spike. "What the soddin' hell are you gunna do about it?" he glared up at the older man.

Angel's eyes narrowed. "This," he said, right before he pulled his fist back to punch Spike in the nose. However, Spike saw it coming and ducked to his right before slamming a fist into Angel's stomach. Angel doubled over in pain as he gripped his stomach. Spike slammed his knee up into Angel's face. Angel groaned.

"Angel!" Drusilla cried. She ran to his side, and Cordelia glared as Spike as she went to help Drusilla.

He stood and glared at Spike. "You'll pay for this," he said, before turning and slowly walking away, Drusilla and Cordelia assisting him. Anya hung back, then turned to Spike.

"Personally, I don't like him either," she said in a low tone. "So, good job!" as she turned to walk away, she nearly ran into Snyder.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded. Anya reeled back a few steps, almost running into Spike this time. He held his arms out to steady her.

"N-nothing, sir," Willow spoke up from her seat.

"Nothing, huh?" Snyder glared at the five. "Detention! This Saturday! All of you!"

"What?" Xander leapt to his feet.. "But-" Snyder cut him off.

"I don't care! Seven to three, you five are here," he said. The five teens shoulders all sagged. Snyder had a triumphant smirk on his face as he left. Anya sighed as the cafeteria, which had froze when the fight began, came back to life.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys on Saturday… So much time of possible orgasms wasted…" she shook her head as she walked off. The other four stared after her in shock from her last statement, before those standing re-took their seats when Oz arrived.

"So, I miss something?"

Willow, who looked near tears, turned to her boyfriend. "Cordelia and Drusilla and Anya came, and Cordelia said Drusilla wanted Spike back, but she was still with Angel, and then Angel came, and Spike beat him up, and Cordelia and Drusilla took Angel away, and Snyder gave me, Xander, Buffy, Spike, and Anya detention on Saturday!" she said in the longest sentence of her life. Oz took this in with his normal lack of reaction, but he pulled Willow into his arms.

"It'll be ok. You'll live through it. And everyone else will be there, at least," he comforted his distraught girlfriend.

Willow sniffled. "But you won't be…" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We could hang out afterwards," he suggested. Willow's face fell even more.

"I think my mom will probably ground me… Like, for life…" she said miserably.

"Ah, Wills, it won't be that bad. Things will turn out ok," Buffy reached over to pat her friend's hand as she tried to reassure her. Willow gave her a small smile.

"Yeah… And it's only a detention… it can't be that bad, can it?" she smiled as the others nodded their head in agreement.

A/N: I know, I know. Really short chappie. But as you read this, the next one is probably being written. I know what I'm doing there, so hopefully it'll be up soon. And in case you guys haven't seen it, I **highly** suggest you watch The Breakfast Club. Brilliant 80's movie. I love it. And the next chapter is going to have a lot along the lines of that movie! For anyone who doesn't know, it's about 5 kids who spend their Saturday in detention, with just the janitor and the principal in the school. Though, I doubt there's gunna be a Carl the janitor. Giles might make an appearance, but I doubt it. I have plans for him much later in the story.


	5. The Breakfast Club

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! I really appreciate it. The quote at the beginning of the chapter is the same as the beginning of The Breakfast Club. There's also going to be a few other lines in here, as well as recognizable parts. Nothing from BtVS or TBC is mine however. Very sadly. This is the first time I've written Anya, so I hope I did all right.

Chapter 5: The Breakfast Club

"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through..." - David Bowie

* * *

Seven o'clock that Saturday morning found Buffy, Spike, Willow, Xander, and Anya sitting in the cafeteria of Sunnydale High. They were scattered throughout the 3 tables set up for them. Buffy sat on the end of one long table with Willow two seats away from her, and Xander a few down from Willow. Spike sat at the table behind them, and at the table to his left sat Anya. Snyder walked in with pencils in one hand and paper in the other.

"I'm surprised. You're all here on time," he started to talk as he set a paper and pencil in front of each of them. "Today we're going to do something a little bit different. I want you to write me a essay of at least 1,000 words telling me who you think you are."

Spike, whose feet had been propped on the table while his chair rested on its back legs, swung his feet off and leaned forward, causing the chair to fall onto all four legs.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Now, no one is to move, eat, sleep, or talk. Just write," Snyder turned to leave.

"Actually, if we're not allowed to move, then we can't write too well, can we?" Spike asked him. Snyder turned to glare at him.

"Write, Mr. James!" Snyder said, then walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Spike stood up.

"Spike!" Willow hissed. "We're not supposed to move!"

"C'mon… Lighten up, Red. I'm just stretchin' a bit," Spike said. As if to emphasize his point, he stretched his arms out over his head.

"I can't write an essay!" Xander said, staring at the paper that lay before him, his pencil beginning to roll away.

"Yeah! I mean, what the hell are we supposed to put on anyway?" Buffy asked, irritated at being stuck with Spike all day.

"Guys, we really should write the paper…" Willow told her friends.

"How about you write it for us?" Anya spoke up. The others turned to look at her, except for Spike who didn't care any way about the situation.

"What?" Willow asked, shocked at the suggestion.

"Hey, that could work…" Xander looked pleadingly at his best friend.

"Xander!" Willow reprimanded him.

"Aw, c'mon, Wills…" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Willow began to crumble. "Please?" Xander asked.

Willow's resolve was gone. She sagged a little in her chair. "Maybe…" she said.

Xander leaped from his seat. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Willow blushed furiously as Spike sat back in his seat.

Snyder came into the room. "Harris, what are you doing out of your seat?" he asked snidely.

"Err…" Xander's eyes shot about him. He then leant over and picked up the pencil that had tolled onto the floor. "Just picking up my pencil, sir! So I can write that essay!" he nodded enthusiastically. Spike snorted, and Xander glared at him.

"Well, do it more quietly next time!" Snyder said. "I'm watching you, all of you," he said before turning and stalking out of the room.

The others looked around at each other and sighed, settling in for the long wait till the end of the day. Buffy pillowed her head on her arms, going to sleep not too long later. Spike swung his feet up on the table and began to think of ways to torture those stuck with him that day. Anya began to read a book on how to make money into more money. Xander began to play with his pencil. Willow began planning out the group's essay.

* * *

10:30 found the five the same as earlier, though Willow had decided to put off the paper until the end.. Spike had gotten his pencil stuck in the ceiling, as well as two others, and had just taken Xander's to be next. Buffy had her head on the table and was half asleep. Willow was leaning her head on her hand, trying her hardest not to fall asleep as well. Anya was loudly blowing bubbles and popping them in the back of the room, and Xander had given up the fight and fallen asleep.

Suddenly, the door banged shut, making Xander, Buffy, and Willow all shoot up in their seats. They were just in time to see Spike race back to his seat. Just as Buffy was about to ask him what the hell he'd done, the door banged back open, and everyone's heads spun around again to see Snyder come in.

"Who did that?" he demanded, ears turning beat red, the rest of his face following in his anger. Everyone stared in silence.

"Who!" he yelled. Willow shrank down in her chair. Snyder saw this sign of weakness and dove in.

"Rosenburg!" he shouted. Willow "eep"ed. "Who was it?" he strode up to where she sat. She stared at him, fear written plainly across her face. She tried to stutter out some kind of response, but nothing would come. Snyder got dangerously close, so close she could smell his breath. Buffy was worried for her friend. She seemed like she would be starting to hyperventilate any second now.

That was about when Spike got sick off Snyder harassing poor Willow.

"Get out of her face, troll."

"What did you just call me?" Snyder straightened and walked over to Spike as Willow breathed a sigh of relief.

"You heard me," Spike sneered.

"That's it, Mr. James! Come with me." Snyder turned and left the room.

Spike stood and gathered his things. As he walked to the door, he took a bow, glancing up and winking at Buffy. He stood with a smirk on his face while she gave him a disgusted look.

"I'll be back," he said before sweeping out, duster billowing behind him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Spike was crawling through the school ceiling on his way to the cafeteria again.

"A naked lady walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm, and a two-foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says, "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady say…"

Spike's joke was interrupted as he fell through the ceiling.

"OH SHIT!!!" he yelled as he crashed down into the library. The other four still in the room, looked over, but he had landed just out of their sight. Once Spike had gotten up and brushed himself off, he came into view and walked over to Buffy.

"I forgot my pencil," he shrugged.

Buffy glared. "It's not yours anyway, you stupid-" she was cut off as they heard Snyder in the hall.

* * *

"What was that noise?!" Snyder burst into the room. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya looked around at each other innocently?

What was it?" Snyder was growing red again. No one made a sound. After five minutes of complete silence, and Snyder going redder than a tomato, he turned and stomped out of the room, but when he reached the door he turned back around.

"I will find out what it was," he said. "You all know I'll find out!" he said, then made his exit, the door slamming behind him as he did so.

Spike crawled out from behind a counter he had dived behind, just in the nick of time. He would have just hidden under a table, but you could kind of see under them…

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Buffy shot at him.

"Just here to see how you pillocks are," he grinned. "And it's a lot easier to sneak out of this place than a locked janitor's closet." Buffy just glared some more, while everyone else had stopped paying attention. Spike took his former seat and they all returned to silence.

* * *

An hour later, and three Snyder interruptions which Spike had nearly gotten caught for all off them and one included a signal for the lunch break, the group was going crazy with boredom and only three hours to go. Spike pulled something out of his pocket and started to do something with it. The others couldn't quite see, but it looked like he was making something. When he had finished, he stood and looked around.

"Anyone wanna join me?" he held up the new joint in his hand. Willow's eyes bulged, and Buffy rolled hers. Anya looked over, and shrugged, standing to go with him.

"Better than sitting around any longer," she said.

Xander watched Anya, or more correctly, her ass, as she walked over to Spike.

"I'll go," he surprised himself by saying.

Buffy and Willow looked at their friend in shock, then at each other. Buffy shrugged, then stood as well. Willow, not wanting to be left alone, reluctantly stood as well. The group went into a corner and lit up.

* * *

"Whooo!!!" Willow slid across a counter top as Xander pushed her along. Buffy fell to the floor laughing when Willow fell off at the end. Anya wobbled as she stood before walking over to Xander.

"Xander," she came to face him. He looked at her, surprised someone like her would be associating with him.

"I want orgasms. Want to go find a janitor's closet? Besides the one Spike's supposed to be in?" Xander stared at her, shocked. Then he grabbed her and hauled her out of the room. The others hadn't noticed what had just gone on.

Spike was on top of the counter now, dancing around. He pulled Buffy up with him, and they started to sway together. Willow pouted, being all alone. But she was fine. She could go think happy thoughts about Oz… She sat down and let her mind wander.

* * *

"I think Johnny Depp is the sexiest," Buffy said.

"Completely," Willow nodded her head emphatically.

"No, no. Eliza Dushku!" Spike interjected.

"That's a girl!" Buffy protested.

"Doesn't mean she's not hott," he said.

"Fine," Buffy crossed her arms and leaned back against a pillar.

"I agree about Eliza Dushku. She looks like she could have many good orgasms," Anya said.

Xander blushed, being reminded of what he and Anya had just done. In a closet no less while his two best friends were not 100 feet away. Willow looked at him funny.

"Xand? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Fine," he stuttered. Willow looked at him a few seconds longer, then shrugged and went back to the discussion.

Spike looked up at the clock and sighed. Forty-five minutes left. He should probably head back to the closet. He climbed into a grate and left without a word. Five minutes later, Buffy left the room as well. The others looked after her strangely, but didn't say a word.

Buffy found the closet Spike was in and picked the lock, allowing the door to swing open.

"Viola," she said.

The past couple hours or so, the group had been talking. About anything and everything, and everyone had gotten close. The weed may have helped them talk about some things, but they all had an incredible amount of dirt on everyone else, even Willow, Xander, and Buffy knew some new and very interesting things about each other now.

Spike grinned. "What are you doing here, luv?"

She smirked, but he barely got a chance to see it as she attacked his lips with hers.

A/N: Anyone recognize bits in this chappie? Like the ceiling joke! Lol. It's the exact one. I was going to put in the essay, toom but it just didn't fit anymore. But if you care to know, Spike obviously took Bender's part as the criminal, Willow was of course, Brian's part as the brain, and Anya, next most obvious being Allison, the basket case. Now, I of course had to have Buffy in there, and I wanted X/A, so I needed Xander. But I originally wanted Buffy to be Andrew, the athlete, but that left Xander to be Claire, the princess, which didn't quite fit. Then I realized it was Andy/Allison and Claire/Bender in the movie, and it just fit to make Buffy into Claire and Xander into Andy. Lol. And I don't really know much about drugs, so I kinda kept that down a bit. I know this chapter was mostly just a bunch of sporadic short clips put together, but… It's a bit odd trying to write eight hours worth of detention, so I just put in bits and pieces.


	6. Author Note

A/N: All right, as much as I like this story, and "Prince Charming" for anyone who had read what I have for that, It's just not screaming at me like "The Darkness" and a new one I put up, "How Crazy Are You?". So until further notice, this story will be put on hiatus. I'm really sorry guys, but it's just not writing. But please read the other two stories I have that I'm continuing updating!! I'd really appreciate that, and eventually I will get back to these stories.


End file.
